Yu-Gi-Oh ED
by Petrus C Visagie
Summary: Duel Monsters have become very popular, and the Eds won't be left out again. The Eds are now striving to be the best, and trying to solve some super natural mysteries. While still having fun.
1. Chapter 1

**The votes are in, and it's a tie. The winners are, Yu-Gi-Oh and Steven Universe! There both so good so I decided to do both. If you don't know what's going on, I would recommend that you read my other story about Ed, Edd n Eddy crossovers. So I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review, remember I'm still new.**

 **I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Chapter 1: A new challenge, and new opportunities**

I see you have returned, I take it you enjoyed my story from before. But there is more, so please sit down as I tell you the tale of how the three boys became legends. Once again our story begins at Peach Creak Junior High School.

"Alright Ed, your finished. I summon, Witty Phantom in Attack Mode." During one of the study periods Eddy challenged Ed to a game of Duel Monsters. They were dueling for the past half hour, and Eddy wasn't doing so well.

"Now I'll attack your Elemental Hero Avian." Exclaimed Eddy with an arrogant grin.

"Not so fast Eddy, I activate Unity of Soul- Soul Unity." Said Ed with his usual goofy grin. Eddy just scratched his head in confusion.

"Now my monster gets the attack points from another hero in the graveyard, and I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix ."

"And ?" Responded Eddy, still not understanding the trap card.

"Ed's monster has now 2200 attack points, which is more than yours Eddy." Double-D explained to his friend.

"Wait what? But that means I lose. AAAAAUUUUURRGGGHH!" Eddy then slammed his head on the table out of frustration.

"Wow Ed I'm impressed, you've gotten better." Double-D complimented Ed.

"Why thank you, Sparkman's a good teacher." Responded Ed, referring to his favourite card. Double-D just thought it was Ed's imagination and just shrugged it off. He then turned his attention towards Eddy.

" Don't be so bitter Eddy. That's what happens when you don't use any spell or trap cards." Exclaimed Double-D, sounding like one of their teachers. Eddy didn't respond and he kept his head on the table.

"Did you hear? Kevin's in the finals." Said an excited Sarah towards Jimmy and Nazz. This immediately caught Eddy's attention and he turned his head towards Sarah.

"Yeah, his match is going to be on the tv later today. I'm so excited." Exclaimed Nazz with much enthusiasm. Kevin had become a professional duelist, and was participating in every tournament. He was currently a finalist in the Intercontinental Championship tournament. This just made Eddy even more furious, Kevin can travel around the world get money by winning tournaments. While Eddy was stuck at school.

(hours later)

After school the trio of Eds went to their usual hangout, the game shop Ace's Games. When they entered the store, they were greeted with a warm smile from the shop's owner.

"Hey look who it is. My best customers/friends. How can I help you?" Said Ace with a cheerful tone. The Eds immediately greeted him back.

"Hi ya Ace."

"Good afternoon Ace."

"Hey Ace, ya got any new cards for me?"

"Yeah, I just got a new shipment actually. But you know the drill." Exclaimed Ace towards Eddy. Eddy let out a deep sigh of annoyance as he went to the storeroom. Everyday after school the Eds would go to the game shop hangout there for a bit. Eddy would do chores around the shop such as cleaning or unpacking, and Ace would give him some cards as payment. Ed would just be around store and look at some of the new games. Double-D would either do his homework or talk to Ace about various things. On that day Eddy was busy sweeping the store and Double-D was busy talking to Ace.

"Oh look it's Kevin." Exclaimed Ed. Everyone then looked at the small tv in the store. On the screen it showed Kevin was busy dueling against someone.

"What an exciting duel folks, it all comes down to this. With no monsters on the field and with only 500 life points left. How will the finalist Kevin make a comeback?" Exclaimed the announcer with excitement. It was shown that Kevin's opponent had a Dark Magician and a Summoned Skull on the table. Kevin didn't look concerned at all.

Kevin drew a card and when he looked at it, he couldn't help but chuckle. This action annoyed his opponent greatly.

"What's so funny? There's no way you can win!" Exclaimed his opponent.

Kevin didn't respond, he just placed a monster card on the field.

"I summon Lord of D. in attack mode. Then I activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows me to summon two dragons from my hand. And I summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons." Exclaimed Kevin. And the opponent started to sweat nervously.

"Now my two Blue Eyes White Dragons will destroy your two monsters, and My Lord of D. will attack you directly. Which means, you lose." Kevin grew a big smirk on his face.

"Wow what an astounding duel! Ladies and gentlemen, your new, Intercontinental Champion Kevin!" After the announcer finished his sentence the audience started cheering and clapping hands.

"Mmh, not bad. Your friend is pretty good." Exclaimed Ace.

"He's not my friend." Said Eddy angrily through his teeth.

Kevin was busy showing of his trophy to photographers, when suddenly.

All the lights in the arena went off.

Everyone in the arena started to panic, and the viewers eyes were glued to their screens. After a few seconds, a spotlight was turned on. And in the spotlight was a young adult with long green hair. He wore a red jacket with black pants and leather shoes. The whole arena was dead silent, as the young man started walking towards Kevin. The spotlight followed him as his footsteps echoed throughout the arena. He also started to slowly clap his hands, which annoyed Kevin greatly.

"Congratulations, great show." Said the man while he was still clapping. Double-D looked at the screen with much interest, it's as if he knew the person. The man then turned towards the camera and started speaking.

"Hello world, I'm sorry for the interruption but I just couldn't help myself. As most of you know, my name is Gale Orson. CEO of G.O-tech." After having said that, the spectators started to began chattering amongst themselves.

"I knew I saw that man somewhere before." Exclaimed Double-D.

"Wait G.O-tech? Isn't that the fancy gadgets company." Asked Eddy.

"In a way. G.O-tech manufactures and develops a variety of machinery, from military weaponry to household appliances. But why is the CEO there?" Explained Double-D, when he finished Gale continued.

"You might not know this, but I'm a huge Duel Monsters fan. And I've been to all of these Intercontinental Championship tournaments. That's when a thought came to mind. Who is the true champion? That's why I'm here, I'm announcing the very first King of Games Championship Tournament!" Exclaimed Gale with much excitement in his tone. The spectators immediately started to get restless, even the tv viewers around the world.

"No way, really!?" Exclaimed Eddy.

"Oh my." Exclaimed Double-D.

"This should be fun." Said Ed with his goofy smile.

"Ssshhh… there's more." Exclaimed Ace, while placing his finger on his lips.

"I know what you're thinking. You probably think that only the Intercontinental Champions can enter, well guess again! It is true that all the champions are already registered, but registries will be open all over the world. Even the champions home towns. In order to participate in this grand tournament you'll have to win a duel, against another participant. We can only have so many people. And to ad some more excitement." After Gale's last sentence, he clapped his hands twice then came a man running towards him in a suit. The man stopped right next to Gale and gave him a strange looking device. Gale took the device before continuing .

"Ah thank you. Instead of using a boring table, you'll be using this. The device you see before you is a state of the art hologram projector. I designed this machine myself, to enhance the enjoyment and pleasure of playing the wonderful game of Duel Monsters. I call it; a Duel Disk." Gale then showed the device to the spectators, and showed it towards the camera for the television audience. Everybody was getting excited by this news, except for Kevin.

"Hey, if you're done. Quit hogging my spotlight!" Kevin screamed at Gale with annoyance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But I'm not done." Responded Gale with a mocking smirk. That smirk made Kevin grind his teeth, which amused Eddy.

"In a addition to becoming the King of Games, the winner of this tournament will also receive 30 million dollars! If that doesn't get you motivated, I don't know what will." Exclaimed Gale in a comedic tone.

"Money?!" Suddenly Eddy's eyes turned into dollar bills. Double-D just rolled his eyes, knowing full well what this meant.

"Check out our website for more details. Oh, before I forget. Let's give a hand to our new champion!" Exclaimed Gale, and everyone started clapping hands. But everyone was more excited about the upcoming tournament.

"Steeling my spotlight, I show you who the king is." Kevin muttered to himself.

While Gale was leaving the arena, a devious smirk grew on his face.

"Everything is set master."Gale whispered to himself.

(Back at Ace's Games)

"Wait, just like that? Out of the blue?" Double-D asked with confusion.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Exclaimed Ed, while jumping up and down with excitement.

"Get your decks ready boys." Said Eddy with a big smile.

"Must we really Eddy?" Double-D asked with no enthusiasm.

"Come on Sockhead, this will be fun. You can't let me and Ed go alone." Exclaimed Eddy, and Ed gave Double-D puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, very well. I suppose it's better than to rob kids from their hard earned money this summer." Exclaimed Double-D, finally giving in.

"Alright! Now I can proof to everyone that I'm the king!" Said Eddy with much arrogance. Double-D could only roll his eyes and let out a smile.

"Eddy's the man. Eddy's the man." Exclaimed Ed, while still jumping.

"I'll get the booster packs." Said Ace before going in to the store room.

(Hours later)

It's night, and Eddy was getting ready for bed, he then noticed his deck on his bed counter. He picked up his deck and lied on his bed. Double-D figured out that the registrations will take place next weekend. And Eddy just couldn't wait.

"Well show shovelchin, won't we?" Exclaimed Eddy, he then placed the deck back on the counter and went to sleep.

"We sure will, partner." Said a voice, coming from the deck.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Sorry for the short chapter everybody, and sorry that there wasn't much** **dueling in this chapter. But I promise that there will be plenty dueling in the next one. My Steven Universe fanfiction will be out soon, so keep an eye out. Have an awesome day and see you next time.**

 **Chapter 2: Registration Frustration**


	2. Author's note

Author's Note

Hi everybody, how's it going? Now I know that it's been a while since I worked on this fanfiction. I'm very sorry that I haven't been very active here, but the thing is I've been busy with my deviantart, youtube channel and with my job. And I found out that it is really hard to write a duel. Remembering their Life points, what cards are on the field, what type of cards the duelists will have, what cards the duelists will use in the duel, and so on. I haven't forgotten about the fanfic, I'm trying hard to think of the deul. Thank you for your patience and please just wait a little longer, there will be a new chapter before the end of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Finally it's here, now this is the first time I ever wrote an entire duel so be nice. Thank you for your patience. Let's begin.**

 **Note, Attack and Defence points will be displayed like this. ATK/DEF**

 **I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Chapter 2: Registration Frustrations**

Hello dear friends, it's good to see you again. It has been a while since last time. Now, where were we again? Ah yes, the day of the registration.

It was a calm, quiet Saturday morning in the town of Peach Creak. With the sun rising over the horizon, while all that could be heard were the birds peacefully singing in the trees. And during this peaceful melody, Double-D was fast asleep in his bed. Gently snoring, without any worries at all.

 _CRASH_

Double-D suddenly shot up from his bed and quickly looked around in a panic. After a few seconds, his eyes landed on a brick that was lying on the floor. He then noticed the broken glass around the brick, Double-D then looked at his window and saw that it was broken.

' _AAAAHHH! My bedroom window! What human being would break my…'_

"COME ON SOCKHEAD ARE YOU UP YET!"

A loud rambunctious voice interrupted Double-D's train of thought. After hearing the voice Double-D let out a loud moan.

"Uuuugghh, why am I not surprised?" Double-D asked himself in an annoyed tone. He then got out of bed and slowly made his way to the window, making sure not to step on any of the broken pieces of glass. When he got to the window he saw his two friends, Ed and Eddy. But they looked liked they were panicking over something.

"Gentlemen, mind telling me why you through a brick at my window?" Asked Double-D in a calm voice while rubbing his eyes.

"No time we gotta go now or we'll miss it!" Yelled Eddy in a panicked tone.

"Hurry Double-D, we can't go without you!" Exclaimed Ed in the same tone as Eddy. Double-D gave his friends a confused look.

"Calm down you two, I don't understand why you're so worried. We have plenty of time. It's only, 10:03!" Double-D screamed in shock when he saw his clock on the counter.

"How could this be I set an alarm for 6 am! Oh dear oh dear oh dear! Registrations are almost over and I still need to get ready!" Exclaimed Double-D in a panic.

"Skip the shower, we gotta move!" Yelled Eddy. Double-D then quickly got out of his pajamas and dressed himself with in 10 seconds.

' _I guess this is what happens when you do late night deck construction.'_ He thought to himself. He quickly ran out the door and joined his friends. The Eds were busy running at full speed, hoping they weren't too late. While running, Double-D was busy spraying himself with deodorant. Trying to get rid of that 'morning smell'.

"Please tell me you two have your decks." Double-D asked Eddy while they were still running.

"Of course Sockhead, I'm not that dumb." Exclaimed Eddy while showing his deck to Double-D.

"Alright, let's hope we're not too late." Responded Double-D with a nod.

(minutes later)

The registrations were being held at the school, specifically on the football field. It was crowded with hundreds of people from different towns close to Peach Creak. The pavilions were full of people and there were dozens just standing around the field. The registrations duels were just about to end and everyone was getting ready to leave. But some people couldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Whad'ya mean ya won't let us in?!" Asked an enraged teenager.

"I'm sorry, but you're too late to register." Responded the young adult.

The registrar was being confronted by three teenagers who came from Lemon Brook. The three teens arrived late and aren't allowed to register, and they're taking their frustration out on the registrar.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules. We're suppose to finish up any minute now, we can't allow more duels." Explained the registrar, trying to calm down the raging teens.

"Yeah!? Well guess what! If you don't let us enter I'm gonna…."

"WAIT!"

Just when the angry teen clenched his fist a loud voice interrupted his sentence. The teens turned around and saw three other teens running towards them. It was the Eds. They made it to the registrar's table, out of breath and energy.

"Are we….too late for…registration?" Asked an exhausted Double-D while gasping for air.

"Hey we were here first!" Yelled one of the teens.

"That doesn't matter I'm not going to register anyone of you." Exclaimed the registrar.

"WHAT!" Yelled everyone in unison.

"You can't do this man! I've been preparing myself the whole week for this chance." Exclaimed Eddy with a desperate tone.

"Sorry but we have a tight schedule to keep. I can't do anything about it." Responded the registrar while shrugging his shoulders. Everyone started to yell at the registrar. From desperate pleads to verbal threats. He just stood there and pinched his bridge between his eyes.

"Now you listen to….."

 _RING RING RING_

Just when the registrar was about to yell, his cellphone started ringing. He let out a deep sigh and answered the phone, while everyone was still yelling at him.

"Hello, may I help you?" He answered with an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to know how the registrations are going." Said Gale with a calm tone on the other line.

"Oh Mister Orson sir! I didn't expect you to call me." Responded the registrar with shock and disbelief.

"Never mind that, what is that noise that I'm hearing?" Asked Gale, referring to the yelling teens in the background.

"Oh my apologies, those are just some late comers. I tried to chase them away but they will not leave." Answered the registrar. Upon hearing that Gale's demeanor changed.

"What did you say?" Responded Gale in an angry tone.

"I said I tried to chase these late comers away but…."

"Stop!" Yelled Gale, interrupting the registrar's sentence. The teens stopped yelling when they saw the registrar's face turning pale.

"(deep inhale)….. What did I say about this tournament?" Asked Gale in a stern voice.

"Everyone should get a chance?" Answered the registrar with much hesitation.

"Very good. So what is the problem?" Responded Gale.

" Well sir we're on a tight schedule and we already have enough participants for the…"

"Ssssshhhhhh. Let me remind you who I am. I am Gale Orson, CEO of G.O-tech. And I can change the schedule whenever I feel like it. If we miss a **single** duelist, I'll never forgive myself. Or the person that wouldn't let them participate. If you know what's good for you, you'll let them duel." Gale said the last part with an icy cold tone that sent shivers down the registrar's spine.

"Of course sir, right away." He responded with a frightened tone in his voice before hanging up. Shaken, the man turns around and saw the confused expression of everyone staring at him. He quickly pulled himself together before giving them each a piece of paper.

"I just need your names, signatures and details then we can begin." Exclaimed the man with a nervous smile.

(At the field)

The last duel just finished and everyone cheered for the winner.

"Oh man that was a close one, huh guys?" Exclaimed Nazz to her two friends Sarah and Jimmy.

"It was okay, but I liked Jimmy's duel more." Responded Sarah while looking at a sad Jimmy.

"But I didn't even win Sarah." Responded Jimmy in a sad tone.

"It's okay Jimmy there's always next time." Exclaimed Sarah reassuring her fragile friend.

All of the children of the Cul-De-Sac minus Kevin, were at the pavilions. They watched every duel and some of them tried to enter the tournament. But none of them won, which was a little disheartening to a few.

"Come on guys, let's go hang out at my place for a bit." Nazz suggested.

"Wait go-go Nazz girl. It is not over yet." Exclaimed Rolf, stopping them from leaving.

"What are you talking about dude? All the duels are over, we can go home now." Responded Nazz.

"Then why is there a man on the field who is whiter than Nana's bleached sheets?" Exclaimed Rolf while pointing at the field.

Confused by what he meant, Nazz and them looked at the field and saw the registrar. He seemed to be shaken and he had a megaphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there seems to be a slight change in the schedule. Six new participants have just arrived, so there will be 3 more duels." Exclaimed the man nervously through the megaphone. Everyone started to chatter among themselves, wondering who the competitors are.

"Alright, the next duel to take place will be between. Derrick from Lemon Brook and Ed from Peach Creak." After saying that, everyone who knew Ed immediately reacted.

"My idiot brother?" Said Sarah in disbelief.

"Oh boy Plank, this is going to be good." Exclaimed Johnny.

"I was wondering where they were." Said Nazz

"What took them so long?" Asked Rolf.

"Oh my." Said Jimmy.

Ed and Derrick walked on to the field and they each had a duel disk on their wrists. While Eddy and Double-D were at the pavilions looking for an empty seat.

"Hey guys over here!" After hearing the voice Double-D and Eddy looked around, until they saw Ace on the pavilion waving at them. He gestured to them showing that there were empty seats next to him. The two Eds gladly accepted the invite and they sat next to Ace, with Double-D the farthest and Eddy the closest to Ace.

"I'm glad to see you. I was worried you were going to miss it. What happened anyways?" Asked Ace towards the two Eds.

"We….. um…. overslept." Answered Double-D with much embarrassment.

"That doesn't sound like you at all Double-D Ed-boy." Exclaimed Rolf. Eddy and Double-D looked down and finally noticed that Rolf and Nazz's group were a few seats below them.

"Wow I didn't see you guys there. What're ya doing here?" Eddy asked the group.

"What does it look like we're doing you idiot!? We're watching the duels!" Answered Sarah in her usual rude way.

"And some of us even tried to participate." Exclaimed Nazz.

"Really, who?" Asked Double-D with much interest.

"Well only Johnny, Jimmy and Rolf. But none of them won." Answered Nazz.

"What really!?" Exclaimed Eddy with much disbelief.

"Yes, the son of a shepherd was easily defeated by a boy with the hair of a porcupine." Exclaimed Rolf, while receiving confused expressions from Double-D and Eddy. Rolf let out a deep sigh before pointing towards the boy in question. The Eds looked at the bottom of the pavilion and saw a teen with red spiky hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black leather pants. With black boots and black fingerless gloves. He was standing with his arms crossed, his eyes were closed and he didn't seem interested on what was happening around him.

"That guy. For real?" Asked Eddy in disbelief.

"Don't be fooled table headed Ed-boy. These people are more difficult than what they appear. Your friend will be lucky if he manages to win." Exclaimed Rolf in a serious tone. This caused Double-D and Eddy to gulp.

"Hiya boooyyysss ."

Those words sent shivers down Eddy and Double-D's spines. They knew those voices all too well, unfortunately. The two Eds hesitantly turned their heads in a slow motion, and saw that their nightmare was real. Just a few seats above them were the three scariest girls they ever knew. The Kanker sisters.

"I'll be rooting for ya shorty." Exclaimed Lee Kanker.

"Do your best cutey." Exclaimed Marie while giving Double-D a wink.

"Quiet! My man is about to start!" Exclaimed May who was focused on the field. Eddy and Double-D turned their attention towards the field and saw that the referee was done talking to the two teens. Ed and Derrick walked away from each other until there was good distance between them, and then they turned back around to face one another.

"Duel disks up!" Yelled the referee. Ed and Derrick raised their arms that had the duel disk on towards each other. Suddenly two projectiles shot out of the duel disks from both sides. This surprised Ed, but he quickly regained his composure. The projectiles landed and on them strange colours appeared.

"Oh, those must be the hologram projectors." Thought Double-D out loud.

"They're so far from each other. How are they gonna duel like that?" Asked Eddy.

"You'll see." Exclaimed Ace with his usual grin.

Ed and Derrick shuffled their decks and then drew five cards for their hands.

"Duelists ready! And begin!" Yelled the referee.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Ed: 8000 LP

Derrick: 8000 LP

"I will go first." Exclaimed Ed, he then drew a card and a smile grew on his face.

"Oh boy! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Exclaimed Ed as he placed the card on the blade of the duel disk. Suddenly Ed's monster appeared on the field, surprising all three of the Eds.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman : 800/1200

"No way!" Exclaimed Eddy.

"What an amazing achievement in science and technology!" Exclaimed Double-D.

"AWESOME!" Yelled Ed. Never before have the Eds thought that this was possible. Even though it was a hologram, it looked almost real. Ed was staring at his monster for a moment or two.

"Hey moron it's still your turn!" Yelled Derrick in frustration.

"Oh right, sorry. Now Elemental Hero Bubbleman, ATTACK!" Yelled Ed, but nothing happened. A few people in the crowd face-palmed themselves because of Ed's stupidity, including Eddy.

"Ed, you can't attack on the first turn!" Yelled Double-D from the pavilions.

"Oh right, I always forget. I set one card face down, your turn." Exclaimed Ed happily. Ace then leaned towards Eddy.

"And how many times did you lose to him?" Asked Ace in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!" Was all that Eddy could say. Ace let out a small chuckle because of Eddy's outburst.

"Finally." Exclaimed Derrick in an annoyed tone as he drew his card.

"I Summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode." Exclaimed Derrick as a giant reptilian like creature appeared, wielding a sword and armour.

Alligator's Sword: 1500/1200

"Now attack." Was all Derrick said, then his monster destroyed Ed's with one slash of its sword.

Ed: 7300 LP

"NOOOOOO! My caped crusader of the bubbles! You will pay, I activate Hero Signal!" Exclaimed Ed, and at that moment his face down flipped up to reveal itself.

"What does that do?" Asked Derrick who wasn't concerned at all.

"When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, I can summon an Elemental Hero from my hand or deck with 4 stars or less. And I choose from my deck, Elemental Hero Heat!" At that moment a new monster appeared on Ed's field. A fire themed humanoid monster with an outfit that consisted of three colours, orange, yellow and white.

Elemental Hero Heat: 1600/1200

"Well played Ed!" Exclaimed Double-D as he cheered Ed on. But at that same moment, the boy who dueled Rolf looked up at Ed's duel for the first time. All of the sudden he has become interested in the duel.

"I end my turn, your move bean dip." Exclaimed Derrick while folding his arms.

"Here I go!" Exclaimed Ed as he drew his card.

"Oh goodie, I found your friend Heat. I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode."At that moment a female monster was summoned that had a similar themed outfit like Heat.

Elemental Hero Lady Heat: 1300/1000

Suddenly Elemental Hero Heat started to glow, confused to what is going on Derrick asked.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh I forgot about something. For every Elemental Hero I control, Heat gets 200 attack points." Ed answered with his usual happy expression.

Elemental Hero Heat: 2000/1200

"Now avenge your fallen comrade Heat!" Yelled Ed, and on that command Heat destroyed Alligator's Sword with a fiery punch.

Derrick: 7500 LP

"Now it's your turn Lady Heat!" Exclaimed Ed, and Lady Heat attacked Derrick directly with a fiery kick.

Derrick: 6200 LP

"Next, I set 2 cards face down. Your turn." Said Ed.

"Way to go Lumpy!" Eddy cheered him on.

"Ed's doing really well." Exclaimed Nazz.

"I guess." Responded Sarah.

"I'll show you, you big stupid….huh." Just as Derrick was about to draw his card, Lady Heat shot two fire balls at him. Causing him to lose life points.

Derrick: 5800 LP

Furious by what just happened, Derrick shouted at Ed.

"Hey you idiot you can't attack when it's my turn!"

"Oh no, that was Lady Heat's ability. For every face up Elemental Hero monster I control, you lose 200 life points at the end of my turn. Sorry I forgot to tell you." Ed answered with his goofy grin.

' _I already lost over 2000 life points by this idiot? No way, he has to be cheating . But that doesn't matter, I'll still squash him._ ' Derrick drew his card, and a smirk grew on his face.

"Just the spell I needed, I summon Battle Ox in attack mode!" A giant humanoid ox appeared, wielding a mighty axe and battle armour.

Battle Ox: 1700/1000

"Next, I equip Battle Ox with the Axe of Despair!" Exclaimed Derrick with a menacing grin.

"Oh dear, this isn't good." Responded Double-D with a worried look. Eddy looked at Double-D in confusion. But before he could ask, Derrick explained it.

"This spell gives my monster 1000 attack points. So your monsters are done for." Explained Derrick. And as his monster's attack points rose, it let out a menacing bellow. Which caused Ed's monsters to flinch.

Battle Ox: 2700/1000

"Now Battle Ox, attack that stupid broad." On his command Battle Ox viciously attacked Lady Heat.

Ed: 5900 LP

Elemental Hero Heat: 1800/1200

"Lady Heat noooo!" Yelled Ed in despair.

"Your move big guy." Derrick said in a mocking tone.

Ed drew his card, he looked at it and placed it in his hand.

"I activate, Soul of the Pure. It increases my life points by 800." Exclaimed Ed as he uses one of his two face down cards.

Ed: 6700 LP

"I also set one monster in defence mode, and switch Heat to defence mode as well. I'm done." Exclaimed Ed.

"Very good Ed, a good defence is always a good strategy." Double-D quietly said to himself. Derrick drew his card, and he smirked once again.

"This must be my lucky day. First I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode." Exclaimed Derrick as a med-evil warrior appeared on the field with a huge sword and pointy ears.

Celtic Guardian: 1400/1200

"Next, I equip Battle Ox with Fairy Meteor Crush." Exclaimed Derrick as he activated the spell card.

"Fairy? You mean like Tinker Bell?" Ed asked.

"No you idiot. This card allows my monster to do battle damage, even when your monsters are in defence mode!" Derrick explained with a menacing grin.

"Go Battle Ox, destroy Elemental Hero Heat!" With one swing of its mighty axe, Ed's monster was destroyed.

Ed: 5200 LP

"Now Celtic Guardian, destroy his other monster!" Celtic Guardian charged towards the face down monster and was about to slash it with its sword. But, the blade was blocked by the monster. Ed's monster then pushed Celtic Guardian back to its field with much force. This caused Celtic Guardian to stumble and fall. Derrick looked up towards Ed's monster and saw what it was.

Elemental Hero Clayman: 800/2000

"Wait what just happened?" Eddy asked, not knowing what just transpired.

"Well Eddy, since Clayman's defence is higher than Celtic Guardian's attack. He wasn't destroyed, and as a result Derrick lost 600 life points. Now they're both neck and neck." Double-D explained.

Derrick: 5200

"Grrrr…. Your turn." Exclaimed Derrick in an annoyed tone.

Ed drew his card, he gave it a quick look before continuing.

"I set one card face down, and end my turn." Exclaimed Ed as a face down card appeared behind Clayman.

"Running out of ideas? Figures." Said Derrick as he drew his card.

"I summon Dark Blade in attack mode." Exclaimed Derrick, then a black knight appeared with horns on his armour and it wielded 2 swords.

Dark Blade: 1800/1500

"Now Battle Ox attack that stupid piece of rock." Battle Ox charged towards Elemental hero Clayman and was about strike it down.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card. Hero Barrier, which stops one attack if I have an Elemental Hero face up on the field." Exclaimed Ed as the trap card flips up and activates. Giant fan blades appear in front of Battle Ox and block its attack. Double-D and Eddy let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Exclaimed Eddy.

"Yes, if it wasn't for that trap card. Ed would've been in serious trouble." Said Ace. Derrick was annoyed by this action.

"Hey stupid, you can't keep running forever! Sooner or later you're going down!" Derrick yelled towards Ed.

"Is it my turn yet?" Ed asked in his goofy tone, completely ignoring Derrick.

"Yes fine, just go so I can beat you!" Responded Derrick.

"Alright here I….." Ed stopped when placed his hand on his deck. He felt a surge of energy coming from his next card. Ed drew this card and saw what it was, a huge smile grew on his face.

"I've been waiting for you. Let's have some fun. I activate Fusion Sage, which lets me get a Polymerization card from my deck." Exclaimed Ed as his last face down flips up and activates. After receiving Polymerization, Ed shuffled his deck before continuing.

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman with Elemental Hero Sparkman, to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The two monsters suddenly merged together, creating an all new being. A huge monster with yellow armour and electricity pulsing through its body.

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: 2400/1500

"Man you really are dumb. My Battle Ox is still stronger than that thing." Exclaimed Derrick, not concerned at all.

"Yup you're right, but if I discard a card from my hand Thunder Giant can destroy any monster on the field if its original attack points are lower than his." Ed explained, which caused Derrick to sweat a bit. Ed then discarded one card from his hand.

"Alright Thunder Giant, get rid of that cow!" Exclaimed Ed, Thunder Giant then created a huge ball of electricity and shot it at Battle Ox. After that Ed gave it another command.

"Now, attack Celtic Guardian!" And it did just that, with a shot from his lighting Celtic Guardian was destroyed.

Derrick: 4200

After that attack everyone who knew Ed cheered for him.

"That's the spirit Ed!" Cheered Double-D

"That's using your head Lumpy!" Yelled Eddy.

"Keep up the good work!" Exclaimed Ace.

"Now it is your turn." Exclaimed Ed towards Derrick. While gritting his teeth Derrick drew his card. He looked at the card and immediately smiled.

"I summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode and I set one card face down. I'm done." Derrick said as a small rat like monster appeared. This monster had a small shield, sword and was wearing blue armour.

Beaver Warrior: 1200/1500

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That thing is so puny! Ed's gonna wreck it!" Exclaimed Eddy while laughing hysterically.

' _Something isn't right here. He's setting Ed up for something."_ Double-D thought to himself. Ed drew his card and placed it in his hand.

"Alright Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, attack Beaver Warrior!" Yelled Ed, and his monster shot a bolt of lighting.

"Hold it, I use the trap card Negate Attack which stops your attack." Exclaimed Derrick, then a portal appeared in front of Beaver Warrior. The lighting bolt went into the portal and Beaver Warrior wasn't destroyed.

"Oh well I tried. Your turn." Responded Ed.

"Ed what the heck!? You could've used Thunder Giant's ability, I mean you got two cards in your hand!" Eddy stood up and yelled because of his friends poor move.

"No help from the audience!" Yelled the referee.

"Eddy I need these cards." Is all that Ed said. Eddy sat back down in a huff. Derrick drew his card and executed his plan.

"I sacrifice Dark Blade and Beaver Warrior to summon, Sengenjin!" The two monster shatter into pieces like glass, then they went together to form a new monster. A blue Cyclops with golden weapons on its back.

Sengenjin: 2750/2500

The monster was very intimidating, and it made everyone at the pavilions nervous. Except for one spiky haired boy, who was still watching the duel.

"Now destroy Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" On that command Sengenjin destroyed Thunder Giant with a swing of its mace.

Ed: 4950 LP

"Your turn loser." Exclaimed Derrick with much arrogance. Ed became a bit worried but he remained calm. He drew his card and set one monster in face down defence mode.

"HA! Looks like I got you on the run, my turn." Exclaimed Derrick mockingly. He drew his card and gave it a quick look.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode." Exclaimed Derrick, then a giant soldier emerged made completely of stone and it wielded a small stone sword.

Giant Soldier of Stone: 1300/2000

"Stone Soldier, attack his monster!" The stone giant stabbed the card with its sword and was revealed to be Wroughtweiler.

Wroughtweiler: 800/1200

"Ah ha, you've activated Wroughtweiler's ability! When he is destroyed in battle I can pick 1 Elemental Hero and 1 Polymerization card in my graveyard, and put them in my hand." Exclaimed Ed in excitement as he does just that.

"It still won't save you! Sengenjin attacks!" Derrick shouted, and Sengenjin attacked Ed directly.

Ed: 2200

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Double-D with much worry.

"Sarah, I can't watch." Said Jimmy as he covered his eyes.

"I warned you Ed-boys. It is not easy to win anyone here." Exclaimed Rolf towards Double-D and Eddy.

"This is bad Plank. What's that Plank? What do ya mean it's not over yet?" Johnny asked his wooden friend.

"Your turn." Exclaimed Derrick. Ed drew his card.

"I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Avian, to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Exclaimed Ed, and then a green monster appeared. It had one wing and one arm was a red dragon head.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: 2100/1200

' _So the card he discarded to activate Thunder Giant's ability was Avian. And he used Wroughtweiler's ability to bring him back in his hand.'_ Double-D thought to himself.

"Alright, Flame Wingman attack the Stone Soldier!" Exclaimed Ed, his monster was then engulfed in flames and flew straight through the stone soldier. It crumbled to pieces.

Derrick: 2100 LP

"Wait, why did I lose so many life points?!" Yelled Derrick.

"Oh right, it's Flame Wingman's ability. You also lose life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. Sorry I forgot to mention it too, hahahaha. Your turn." Exclaimed Ed with his usual goofy grin. This just made Derrick furious.

"You think you're so smart?! Sengenjin attack!" Derrick hastefully grabbed his card and yelled at his monster. Sengenjin instantly destroyed Ed's monster.

Ed: 1550

"I refuse to lose to a Peach Creak loser like you! Go ahead, make your move! There's nothing you can do! Sengenjin is my strongest monster, you have nothing left to beat me with!" Derrick yelled at Ed in frustration. Everyone gave Derrick distasteful looks, even his friends from Lemon Brook.

' _When did you become such a baby?'_ Were their thoughts .

Silence filled the area for a few moments, until Ed broke it.

"One card."

"Huh." Responded Derrick.

"One card is all it takes to win a duel. With that card I'm gonna teach you not to make fun of my friends!" Exclaimed Ed in an angry tone as he drew his card. He looked at the card and a huge grin grew on his face.

"You were right." Exclaimed Ed to himself.

"Speak up loser!" Derrick yelled.

"Why is Ed smiling." Eddy thought out loud.

"Because he believed in his friend." Answered Ace, Eddy only gave Ace a confused look. Everyone looked on in anticipation to see what Ed's duel winning card is.

"I activate, Miracle Fusion!" Exclaimed Ed in excitement.

"No way, Ed had that card!?" Yelled Double-D in disbelief.

"What's so special about it?" Asked Eddy.

"Wait and see Eddy, Ed might've just won this duel." Answered Double-D.

"With this card I can fusion summon any Elemental Hero fusion monster in my extra deck, by banishing the required monsters from my field or Graveyard! And I banish Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to summon, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" At that moment a blinding light appeared on the field, causing everyone to cover their eyes. As the light faded a monster could be seen. A monster with silver wings and silver armour was floating above the field.

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman: 2500/2100

"You've got to be kidding me. That thing is still weaker than my monster." Exclaimed Derrick.

"Nuh huh, he has an ability. He gets 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero in the graveyard." Ed explained.

' _Let's see, Bubbleman, Heat, Lady Heat, Clayman, Thunder Giant, Avian and Burstinatrix. That's 7, so Ed's monster gains 2100 attack points!"_ Double-D quickly did the math in his head.

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman: 4600/2100

"Now ATTAAAAACK!" Yelled Ed, Flare Wingman then charged towards Sengenjin with blinding speed. At first it looked like nothing happened, but Ed broke the silence.

"Oh and he also has the same ability as Flame Wingman." Exclaimed Ed innocently.

"But that means…." Said Derrick as he saw his powerful started to fade away.

"Yup, Ed wins." Responded Ed.

Derrick: 0

YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Everyone at the pavilions started to cheer for Ed.

"Way to go lumpy!"

"Good job potato headed Ed-boy!"

"You rock dude!"

"That's my boyfriend!"

"Way to go Ed, Plank knew you could do it!"

"Why thank you, thank, thank you." Exclaimed Ed as he bows to the spectators. Derrick grabbed Ed by his collar in sear rage.

"You, you cheated! There's no way you could've won! Tell me right now or I'll….."

"He won." Came a stern voice, interrupting Derrick's sentence. Both Ed and Derrick turned towards the source. It was the spiky hair teen who walked right up to them.

"He won fair and square. Take your loss like a man. And walk away with whatever dignity you have left." Exclaimed the mysterious teen in a stern voice. Derrick slowly released Ed, and walked away in a huff.

"Whatever, this game sucks anyway." Exclaimed Derrick as he took off the duel disk while walking away.

"Thank you, my name is Ed." Exclaimed Ed as he stretch out his hand, wanting to shake the teen's.

"I look forward to facing you in the tournament." Exclaimed the teen before walking away. Ed just continued to give him his cheerful grin as he watched him walking away.

' _This is going to be fun.'_ Thought the spiky haired teen to himself as a smile grew on his face.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **Thank you all so much for your patience, and please don't be mean. This is the first time I did anything like this. I hope you all liked it and I hope to see you next year.**


End file.
